A Soulful Wish
by StarJade
Summary: A lonely heart.....a cold exterior that slowly melts.......and a soulful wish that bring two lovers back together. SS , short n sweet! R


_ _

A Soulful Wish

Done By:

~StarJade~

The wind blew through my hair as I walked down the crowded street. It bit my skin and reached under my defences , and I let out a shiver. My eyes searched the stores, the shops but I didn't know what I was looking for.

An image flashed through my mind as I shoved my hands in my pockets , and hurried toward the river side. 

~~~~~

" Goodbye , Li!" 

" Goodbye...Kinomoto..."

" I really hope you come back , sometime soon! We'll miss you a lot here..."

" Really..."

" Yes , really! Li , please come back as soon as you can...."

" I'll try , Sakura...I'll try."

~~~~~~*****~~~~

My heart clenched tight as if someone had crumpled it into a paper ball. Why was I suddenly feeling this way?

I sat upon the cold benches , watching the clouds roll bye. The sky was slowly darkening and the river glittered as if lit by a magic light. Night was falling quickly and I could already see the luminous moon that hung in the sky...

I shifted , trying to forget. Trying to erase those green eyes that haunted my memory. Yet I couldn't! Every time , my mind would turn blank , those blinking , innocent , emerald eyes would worm their way in...

I let out a frustrated growl and pounded my knees , my eyes hidden by my chestnut bangs. I looked out to the moon , searching for some answers. 

In a way , I was searching for something my heart yearned for but my mind denied. 

Carefully , I took out the teddy bear she had given me a couple of years ago.....It was worn out , by still looking as cheerful as it did when she had given it to me...

Why.....why was I hanging on to old memories?

Why....

All of a sudden , the cold , brisk wind didn't chafe my skin....all of a sudden , the chills that ran down my veins stopped and I could feel that layer of ice that had surrounded my heart from the day I was born...

Crack.

" How the hell can she do this to me?" I yelled to the night sky. I was angry. No one , no one could do this. NO ONE! I couldn't be defeated by some girl who accidentally became the card captor , who accidentally barged her way into my life...

And into my heart.

I pounded the bench as I hard as I could , wanting to relieve myself of this confusing emotions. It was like a tornado , a snake that slithered down my veins , choking me silently.....leaving me defenceless , a puppet...

All at HER command....

I got up quickly , glaring at the moon. Glaring at the river , glaring at the trees , glaring at the roads , glaring at the Chinese signs , glaring...

And in return , I got two blinking emerald green eyes...

Did I...feel something for this girl?

Did I....did I love this unworthy card captor?

Did I love Sakura Kinomoto?

~~~~~~******~~~~~~

I blinked back tears as I gazed upon a picture taken four years ago....It was of me , Tomoyo , Touya and Yukito...

And Syaoran....

Syaoran was trouble the first time he arrived to Japan. He brought me down more times than I could count , more times that I wanted to. He shunned me , competed with me , we were rivals. 

But in the end , Syaoran Li won.

He stole the most precious thing in my life.

My heart. 

I was never going to forgive him for that. He didn't have my permission , first of all. He didn't ask me for it , nor did he give me ANY warning. He just...took it away from me. Just like that. As if it was HIS!

Four years had passed by. Four. I counted them , counted the days , wished upon the stars , every birthday candle , every penny in the wishing fountain.....

That he would come back...

I mean , he did take something of mine. And I want it back! So he.....he has to come back! He has to...so he can give me back what was rightfully mine in the first place!

I flounced back against my bed , my auburn bangs flying into my face as I did. I clutched the picture to my chest , wincing as the deep pit of despair and loneliness in my stomach worsened. 

I knew...he wasn't going to come back...

" Sakura? Sakura , come down! It's dinner!" My father cried from downstairs. Slowly , I got up from my bed , setting the picture preciously on my desk. I touched Syaoran's cold expressionless face and smiled.

He was a thief....a dirty , low down thief....

And I loved him...

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

I gripped my hands in my lap , as tight as I could. My heart squeezed with anticipation and yet it was dropping slowly with fear.

What was I supposed to be afraid of?

I mean , I am Syaoran Li. Fearless. Absolutely. Yeah , I wasn't scared of a thing. I was a leader , what else would you expect from me?

Okay....as a leader I have to be honest...

I was damn straight frightened....

Not just for a reasonable excuse like a huge monster was about to kill me , or something horrible...but because of a girl...

Just a girl.

That's what I was scared of. Pathetic. 

I know.

" We're landing in Tomoeda , Airport. Please grab all possessions brought and will all B passengers please rise and make their way to the front. Your luggage will be brought to you in the Airport."

The voice startled me , sending a wave of dread and yet another wave of happiness. I was in Japan.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

After dinner , I decided to go outside. I always did this. Every single night since Syaoran Li had left , I went to the park. Every single day. The days I missed it , I would repay back later. 

I began my walk out to the sidewalk , watching as a spotted cape drew itself around the world. I looked out at the stars and smiled as it twinkled back at me.

Carefully ,step by step , I made my way to the park. It was quiet , almost eerie , but I was accustomed to this. I walked around a bend of trees and was met by an a black river , sparkling in the moonlight. I carefully climbed the hill of green grass and sat myself down.

It was our spot.

Sentimental , yes. Corny , oh yeah!

But....it was the day that I needed a friend , just to talk to. I had met Syaoran on the way to the park , and together , we found this spot....Back then , I never knew what significance it would hold for me in the future.....

But what was my future?

I let out a sigh......

And another sigh echoed back.

I raised my eyebrows thoughtfully. There was an echo around here! My eyes brightened enormously. Carefully , I opened my mouth.

" Hello?" I called , waiting for my echo to respond.

" Hello." 

I giggled. Wow , this echo turned out really low...and really masculine....

" My name is Sakura...." I called again , cheerfully.

" My name is Syaoran..."

I frowned. Wait a minute...

I felt a shiver run down my back and Goosebumps began to trail down my arms. A wind rushed at my back and I turned around , trying not to breathe.

My eyes raised towards a figure that sat behind me....

And met a pair of chestnut ones.

I smiled.

I finally found my future.

a/n: Kinda a one shot , really fluffy , fluffy , fluff fluff. LOL! No really , short and sweet , kinda more of a thinkin story than a dialogue story , quite diff from my others! This is just one fic , tell me wat ya think!

Luv ya'll!

__

~starjade~


End file.
